


Гаражный

by Raznoglazaya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Стив покупает мотоцикл и гараж, а еще общается с призраками, вспоминает свои ирландские корни и материализует духов.





	Гаражный

**Author's Note:**

> Возвращение к блаженным временам где-то после первых "Мстителей". AU, в котором Тони пропал куда-то задолго до разморозки Стива. Мифология и легкое сумасшествие.

Стив сразу знал, что покупка мотоцикла потянет за собой множество дополнительных трат. Не говоря про бензин, масло, всевозможные средства для ремонта и ухода, а также то, что на сайтах проходило под непостижимым наименованием «автокосметика», самой насущной и дорогой покупкой должен был стать гараж.

Нет, конечно, можно было сперва купить вожделенный мотоцикл, а уж потом подыскивать ему обиталище, но Стив был твердо уверен, что транспорту надежный дом нужен ничуть не меньше, чем ему самому.

Со свободными гаражами в Бруклине не заладилось. За прошедшие семьдесят лет район стал заметно популярнее и густонаселенее, так что любая не занятая площадь, пусть даже складское помещение или киоск, напоминающий поставленный зачем-то посреди улицы гроб, немедленно обретала цену, владельца, а после начинала приносить прибыль. Все строения, в которых еще угадывались гаражи или автомастерские, были благополучно переоборудованы под тату-салоны, непонятные кафе, крохотные магазинчики…

– Можете еще вон там поискать, – хозяин очередного бывшего гаража махнул рукой куда-то в сторону неприятного вида переулков. – Там, говорят, есть что-то похожее. Но слава у этого места нехорошая.

Стив только улыбнулся, поблагодарил и пошел в указанном направлении. В его время нехорошая слава была у Бруклина в целом, так что паре переулков было его не напугать, сколь бы ни были они похожи на те, где его регулярно били в детстве и ранней юности.

– Вы что, правда хотите купить это место? – удивился старик-сторож, похожий на слегка нетрезвую и изрядно дерганую мышь. – Я сейчас же позвоню хозяину, он будет до усрачки рад… простите, сэр, я имел в виду, он будет счастлив и горд, что его гараж купили именно вы, только вот…  
– Что? Я уже слышал про дурную славу этого места, только не понял, чем она вызвана. Здесь кого-то убили? Хранили токсические отходы? Готовили наркотики?  
– Нет, что вы, это все двумя кварталами дальше было, у нас тут место приличное… Призрак тут живет. Говорят. Сам-то я его не видел… но железом кто-то по ночам внутри гремит.  
– Призрак, значит… – про себя Стив решил, что либо железом действительно гремит какая-нибудь банда угонщиков, тайком разбирающая добычу на продажу и прикрывающаяся слухами, либо дерганый сторож слишком много пьет.  
– Точно, призрак. Он, вроде, безобидный, иначе я б тут уже не сидел, но вдруг вы не поладите?  
– Поладим, – постановил Стив, которому уже даже любопытно стало, что там за призрак или выдающий себя за него. – Звоните владельцу.  
**  
В обретенный гараж Стив шагнул только на следующий день и, надо сказать, шагнул с опаской, ожидая не столько нападения неведомого духа, сколько тоскливого зрелища разрухи и запустения.

Что ж, некоторое запустение действительно присутствовало, но разрухи не было. Было огромное, не для гаража, а для мастерской больше подходящее пространство, верстаки, кое-какие инструменты, аккуратно закрепленные на стойках вдоль стен, странная штука, похожая на автоподъемник, загадочные ведра, баллоны с каким-то газом… Обыскав помещение, Стив не нашел ни следов незаконной деятельности, ни даже крысиных следов – было почти чисто, хоть и немного пыльно, почти пусто и почти пригодно к содержанию мотоцикла и уходу за ним. Ни призрака, ни других претендентов на громыхание железом Стив не встретил, так что решил, что может приступать к главному: выбору и покупке мотоцикла.

Таковым он обзавелся очень быстро. Стив не уставал пока радоваться интернету и обилию тематических сайтов – тут тебе и магазины, позволяющие купить все, от носков до танка, и форумы по интересам, и кино… Кино и в целом список, тщательно занесенный в записную книжку, временно пришлось отложить – знакомство с современной техникой занимало почти все свободное время, но бдения у экрана окупились с лихвой: Стив нашел, что искал, так что в следующий раз добрался до гаража уже не пешком, а на выглядящем как новенький Харли-Дэвидсон WLA.

Тут-то он и встретился, наконец, с призраком, которого успел мысленно списать на расшатанные нервы и алкоголизм сторожа.

– А настоящий, значит, отреставрировать было нельзя, надо было морочиться с натягиванием ужа на ежа, – недовольно поприветствовал Стива полумрак гаража.  
– Простите?..  
– WLA, говорю, не настоящий. Новодел.

Стив нашарил наконец выключатель. Гараж залило ровным теплым светом. Собеседника в нем видно не было. Это наводило на мысли.

– Хм. Рискну предположить, что вы – призрак.  
– Пффф. Я гаражный.  
– Как распродажа?  
– Как рок! – фыркнул некто. – Есть домовые, а я – гаражный.  
– Ладно… Что не так с мотоциклом?  
– Все с ним так. Только это не WLA, это Cross Вones. Нет, я понимаю, семьдесят лет прошло, но оригинал все еще можно купить и привести в порядок. Кто-то заработал на тебе, кэп.  
– Мы знакомы?  
– В некотором роде.

Стив пригляделся и заметил, что в воздухе возле мотоцикла что-то будто бы мелькает или рябит. Он осторожно протянул к ряби руку, и она опасливо отодвинулась.

– Почему я не могу вас… тебя увидеть?  
– Потому что слишком здравомыслящий, – отозвался воздух. – Вот верил бы в существование магических мышей-помощников и прочей домовой нечисти, видел бы. Возможно.  
– А ты, значит, домовая нечисть?  
– Гаражная же. Что мне делать дома, краны развинчивать и по батареям стучать? Ладно, посторонись, дай рассмотреть этого псевдо-«Освободителя»…

Стив отступил на шаг, потом нахмурился – почему он вообще решил послушаться непочтительную гаражную нечисть? И почему эта нечисть упорно ругала мотоцикл? Ему мотоцикл нравился, хоть и было слегка обидно, что он не смог отличить копию от оставшегося далеко в прошлом оригинала. 

– Хм, ладно, хоть над стилизацией поработали… Но это больше не армейский мотоцикл. Это парадно-выходной вариант, для преданных фанатов. Вроде твоего нового костюма.  
– Старый был лучше, – помимо воли вздохнул Стив. – Этот хорош, но какой-то слишком… яркий и будто не мой.  
– Ага. Вот и с мотоциклом так же. Ничего, его еще можно довести до ума, – из воздуха послышался лязг перекладываемых инструментов.  
– Послушай, я очень глупо себя чувствую, общаясь с ворчащей пустотой. Ты точно не можешь как-нибудь показаться?  
– Как-нибудь могу. Но только на Хэллоуин, – отозвался гаражный.

Стив сперва удивился, потом начал припоминать давние рассказы матери и что-то понимать.

– Так ты из народа холмов?  
– Каких еще холмов?.. А, ты про Ши. Что-то вроде. Наполовину. Иначе я бы мог появляться, исчезать и уводить прекрасных девушек с собой в волшебную страну. И сам бы мог каким-нибудь образом попадать в эту страну и мир людей по желанию, а не казаться призраком. А так меня можно увидеть только когда Ши и ваш нелепый мир максимально сближаются.  
– Это чей еще мир нелепый! – возмутлся Стив, которому мир, какой бы он ни был, нравился и давно, и сейчас. – То есть, ты – полукровка, который почему-то перебрался из Ирландии в США?  
– Вот кто бы говорил, – хмыкнул невидимый гаражный. – Да, примерно так. На всякий случай: выставлять для меня мисочки с молоком не нужно. И обувь я не шью. Детей не ворую, что там еще приписывают таким, как я?..  
– Всякие пакости, которые вы устраиваете, если быть с вами непочтительными. И страх перед холодным железом.  
– Все-то у тебя в голове смешалось в кучу. Холодного железа я, как видишь, не боюсь, насчет непочтительности – ну, я и сам не образец куртуазного поведения. Сработаемся, правда.  
– А ты Ши-полукровка – или фомор-полукровка? – вдруг заинтересовался Стив.  
– А какая тебе-то разница? – удивился гаражный.  
– Ну, фоморы, вроде бы, что-то вроде демонов или духов хаоса. А Ши…  
– Те же демоны, только красивые, – фыркнул гаражный. – А если бы оказалось, скажем, что я наполовину Ши и наполовину фомор? Вселенная схлопнулась бы?   
– Наверное, нет… Как вышло, что ты не в холмах, а в нашем мире, но невидимый?  
– Так много вопросов и так мало ответов… – легкая рябь в воздухе сместилась и повисла над мотоцилом, из чего Стив заключил, что гаражный забрался в седло. Он украдкой ткнул в рябь пальцем, почувствовал легкое сопротивление воздуха, но ничего, похожего на живое существо. 

Тем не менее, гаражный вскрикнул и выругался.

– Прости, но мне правда очень любопытно. Я не знал, что народ холмов перебрался в Новый свет, да еще и заинтересовался современными технологиями.  
– Ты «Американских богов» читал? Я так и думал. Почитай, – сообщил гаражный и, кажется, поперхнулся следующей фразой, когда увидел, что Стив достает из кармана записную книжку и аккуратно добавляет в нее только что посоветованную книгу. – В общем, да, некоторые перебрались. Что до меня, то я сразу тут и родился. Ни в какие холмы меня не тянет. Тебя же не тянет на родину матери только потому, что ты наполовину ирландец?  
– Ты, кажется, слишком много обо мне знаешь, – чуть напрягся Стив.  
– Ну, что сказать? Я большой фанат.  
– Правда?  
– Ага. Это наследственное. Мой отец тоже был большим фанатом.  
– Меня?  
– Ну… по большей части себя и дела рук своих. Но да, и тебя тоже.

Стив здорово задумался. Гаражный кого-то напоминал ему этой постоянной легкой подковыркой в голосе, но кого?..

– Ладно. Допустим. Выходит, я знал твоего отца? Что-то не припомню я среди своих знакомых выходцев из народа холмов.  
– Ну и зря, – фыркнул гаражный. – Он жил среди людей и чудесил направо и налево. Тебя вот начудил. Летающие машины. Еще там по мелочи…

Тут уже до кого угодно дошло был.

– Говард… Ши?  
– Нет, он как раз фомор. Что лишний раз доказывает, что это разделение нечисти очень условно, – фыркнул гаражный. – А меня зовут Тони. Спасибо, что спросил.  
– Ох, прости. Я собирался, но отвлекся, на… на все сразу. Говард – фомор. Но фоморы ведь уродливые, злобные и несут хаос. По крайней мере, так рассказывала мама.  
– Знаешь, я вполне могу теми же словами описать людей, – невидимый Тони явно был недоволен. – К тому же, уж что-то, а нести хаос он умел, разве нет?  
– Ну… да. А где он теперь?  
– Он вернулся домой, – обтекаемо ответил Тони. – Они с матерью живут в земле Вечной Юности, где все несказанно прекрасно.  
– А ты живешь в гараже, где не так уж плохо, но до земли Вечной Юности он явно не дотягивает. И еще ты, в отличие от Говарда, невидимый. В чем дело?

Гаражный коротко вздохнул.

– Если вкратце, то что-то пошло не так. Кстати, я не только в гараже живу. Я много где. Меня притягивает техника, так что я ношусь между мастерскими, заводами, гаражами и шоу-румами, как христианский дух божий над водою.

Стив кивнул и присел на край верстака.

– Может, ты расскажешь, что именно пошло не так?   
– Ну… могу. Но сначала надо разобраться с этим кожухом. Передай мне отвертки. И молоток.

Стив кивнул. Ему было все интереснее, как именно бестелесный гаражный дух взаимодействует с инструментами и миром вообще.

Если бы дерганый сторож все еще находился на своем посту, он бы услышал из гаража знакомый металлический лязг и скрежет.  
**  
– То есть, ты пытался переместиться в Ши и застрял между мирами?  
– Ага. Очень глупо, да? Хуже всего то, что я и не там, хотя там меня видят, примерно как привидение, – «Смотрите, опять этот прозрачный полукровка летает над яблонями!» – и не здесь. Здесь я могу взаимодействовать с миром, но меня не видно, да и ощущаюсь я слабо, сам проверял. Чувство как у кота, которого заперли в тамбуре между двух дверей. И свет выключили.  
– Хм. А на Хэллоуин ты, значит, сконденсируешься?  
– Да. Мать ведь рассказывала тебе, что в последнюю ночь октября мир людей и мир Ши сближаются, и открываются всякие потусторонние двери, и духи приходят к людям. Вот тогда-то обе мои части и соберутся воедино. Не полностью, но хоть как-то…

Стив помолчал, вспоминая рассказы матери, кажущиеся теперь такими далекими.

– Нам нужен туман, – вдруг постановил он.  
– Что?  
– Туман. Много тумана.  
– Знаешь, я привык считать, что это именно я слегка поехал крышей от раздвоенности существования, но теперь начинаю понемногу сомневаться…

Стив отмахнулся.

– Мама рассказывала, что туман тоже сближает миры. Не то он выстилает мистические тропы, не то что-то в таком духе, точно не запомнил. Если мы дождемся нужной ночи и организуем побольше тумана, ты, возможно, сконденсируешься полностью. Вопрос в том, где взять туман?  
– О, это как раз не вопрос. Всяких спецэффектов в этом времени полно. Закажи генератор глицеринового дыма – чем не туман? – после некоторой удивленной паузы отозвался гаражный.  
– Что еще может открывать двери в Ши? Я помню только подземные ходы в гробницах, но это Бруклин, тут ни гробниц, ни ходов…  
– Ну, туда можно попасть из рощ друидов. Насколько я знаю, друидами Бруклин тоже не изобилует, – усмехнулся Тони. – Или приплыть на корабле…

Стив на секунду замер, потом улыбнулся и кивнул.

– Знаешь, кажется, я вдруг решил устроить прямо в этом гараже вечеринку на Хэллоуин. И здесь будут корабли, дубы, омелы, друиды, гробницы, лепреконы, туман и прочие прелести ирландской мифологии – все, какие только можно будет вспомнить. Если это не подтащит Ши поближе, вызвав хотя бы любопытство, я не знаю, что подтащит.  
– Кэп, не в обиду будет сказано, но у тебя на лице написано, что ты и вечеринки не слишком-то совместимы.  
– Может и так. Но у меня есть друзья, – Стив заулыбался еще шире. – И Наташа, например, регулярно говорит, что я не умею развлекаться. Пусть даст мастер-класс, что ли…  
**  
– Погоди. Тебе нужна магическая вечеринка в гараже. С кораблями и гробницами. И туманом. И чтобы кто-то был переодет в друида. Стив, ты точно понимаешь суть понятия «веселиться»? – медленно, словно не веря своим ушам, переспросила Наташа.   
– Веселиться, полагаю, можно совершенно в любом виде, была бы хорошая компания. А все эти декорации нужны для дела, – Стив вздохнул и коротко описал свою встречу с призраком-гаражным, его проблему и свои идеи. 

У Наташи сделалось еще более сложное лицо, но она кивнула, подсела к Стиву ближе, заглянула через его плечо в экран ноутбука. Экран охотно продемонстрировал ей вкладки примерно ста сайтов, продающих украшения и костюмы для всех видов праздников.

– Ладно, я поняла. Не возражаешь, если я на эту вечеринку приду с оружием? Если ты говоришь правду и если твоя идея выгорит, в нашем мире сконденсируется пропавший давным-давно сын оружейного магната и знатного мистификатора, который, ко всем радостям жизни в придачу, еще и нечисть. В смысле, сын нечисть, а не мистификатор. Хотя, говоришь, он тоже нечисть…  
– Не возражаю, если тебе так будет спокойнее, но ты правда думаешь, что оружие поможет от фомора? Народ холмов только в легендах боится холодного железа.  
– Ничего, я возьму железо погорячее, – решила Наташа. – Так, верни на прошлую вкладку… вот, этот саркофаг кажется очень милым. На его крышке можно расставлять напитки и танцевать, перебрав! Берем.

Стив только головой покачал. Похоже, он действительно не понимал сути веселья.

Но во время самой вечеринки выяснилось, что этого от него никто и не требует. Друзья веселились, танцевали под какие-то аранжировки кельтской музыки, периодически втягивая в круг Стива, целовались под друидской омелой, напрочь игнорируя то, что до Рождества было еще почти два месяца, пили и танцевали. Декоративные корабли отлично служили фоном для самых веселых снимков, молодые, но вполне крепкие дубы в огромных горшках таинственно возвышались в глицериновом тумане, а на крышке саркофага, уже очищенной от спиртного, плясал кто-то, одетый в странную смесь друида и лепрекона: на танцоре красовалась невнятно-зеленая мантия с капюшоном, из-под которой виднелись полосатые чулки и огромные башмаки с золотыми пряжками.

– Это настолько дико, что мне нравится, – голос Тони раздался совсем рядом, но самого гаражного по-прежнему не было видно. – Думаю, народ моего отца обязан сунуться в этот твой гараж, просто чтобы понять, что за бред тут творится.  
– Рад, что ты одобряешь. Кстати, тебя до сих пор не видно.  
– Терпение, кэп. Ночь еще только началась. Слушай, а саркофаг настоящий, каменный?  
– Смеешься? Его бы тогда даже я не поднял. Бутафория чуть ли не из пемзы. Но смотрится хорошо. И крепкий он, кажется, до сих пор не развалился.  
– Точно. Знаешь, все эти спасители человечества сейчас выглядят как набравшиеся первокурсники на вечеринке студенческого братства. Даже не верится, что у них такая серьезная работа.  
– Всем иногда нужно расслабляться, – пожал плечами Стив.  
– Но не тебе? Брось, иди танцевать, – вдруг призвал Тони. – Если начнет происходить что-нибудь особенно интересное, я дам знать.

Ничего особенно интересного не происходило до самой полуночи и еще несколько минут после нее. Потом под ногами пляшущего лепреконо-друида зашевелилась крышка саркофага, кто-то взвизгнул, не от страха, а, скорее, от неожиданности, кто-то нервно рассмеялся…

Друид спрыгнул с крышки на пол и на всякий случай отошел подальше. Лишенная дополнительного веса, крышка легко отодвинулась в сторону, и из саркофага поднялся новый участник вечеринки. Одет он был очень скудно, но никакого смущения по этому поводу не выказывал – наоборот, с наслаждением и легким хрустом потягивался, давая рассмотреть себя сквозь туман.

– Как хорошо наконец быть целым. А теперь, если кто-нибудь не почешет меня под левой лопаткой, я умру. Ну правда, пожалуйста, почешите, я этого десятилетиями ждал!

Стив отмер первым, приблизился и действительно почесал. Сконденсировавшийся гаражный, теплый и абсолютно не призрачный на ощупь, блаженно застонал и подставил всю спину. Выглядел он совершенно обычным человеком – впрочем, Говард тоже таким был. В смысле, казался.

– Ох. Спасибо, кэп. У вас тут лишней мантии не завалялось? Понятия не имею, куда делась моя одежда. И когда.

Наташа чуть нервно хмыкнула, но мантию нашла, протянула гаражному, стараясь выглядеть невозмутимой.

– С возвращением?.. – вопросительно протянула она.  
– Точно, – Тони нырнул в условное одеяние, вышел из саркофага тем движением, каким обычно люди выходили из ванны, и постановил: – Не знаю, как и почему, но этот фарс с туманом, гробницами и всем остальным сработал. Я целый… или почти целый, но готов смириться с этим «почти». И мне очень нужно зеркало.  
– Гм, вот чего не припас… – Стив развел руками. – А что, оно очень важно?  
– Не то чтобы. Я просто хочу оценить ущерб.  
– Чему, внешности?  
– Да. В Ши нет хода времени, здесь – есть. Мало того, что я чуть не свихнулся, пытаясь одновременно существовать во времени и вне его, так еще и состарился наверняка.  
– Не то чтобы. Тебе на вид лет… сорок?  
– Двадцать пять, – поправила Наташа. – Или пятдесят?.. Черт, как это вообще возможно?  
– А, это, наверное, из-за того, что часть меня – маленькая, гораздо меньшая, чем прежде – все-таки осталась в Ши. Это ничего. По крайней мере, мне не восемьдесят пять и не триста, – Тони широко улыбнулся, на секунду став очень молодым и похожим на Говарда, потом снова молодым, но уже совершенно не похожим, а затем вернулся к исходному «взрослому» облику. – Кажется, мне предстоит долгая процедура одностороннего знакомства: я-то знаю всех, кто собрался в этом замечательном гараже, а они меня впервые видят. Неловко.  
– Что ж, пойдем знакомиться, – решил Стив, а Наташа, подумав немного, сунула Тони в руку самый большой стакан с коктейлем в оранжево-зеленую полоску.  
– Ох, спасибо! Это вторая вещь, которой я ждал десятилетиями! – обрадовался Тони и отпил сразу треть. Стив послал Наташе благодарный взгляд. Та только кивнула и продолжила идти рядом, но чуть поодаль, чтобы слушать, не участвуя в разговорах.  
**  
К утру из гаража почти все разбрелись. Спасители человечества всех видов и мастей отправлялись писать отчеты о произошедшем и отсыпаться. Стиву это тоже предстояло – в смысле, отчеты, спать он пока совершенно не хотел. Но положенные казенные фразы в голове формулироваться отказывались. В самом деле, как можно всерьез написать «я прибег к вечеринке с элементами магии и материализовал давно пропавшего Тони Старка, который оказался нечистью ирландского происхождения»?

Сама нечисть ирландского происхождения, довольная, усталая и чуть пьяная, стояла у распахнутых дверей гаража, задумчиво оглядывая совсем уже светлое небо. Остатки глицеринового тумана льнули к ногами Тони, придавая ему весьма мистический вид.

– Ну вот, – сказал он так, словно продолжал какой-то разговор.  
– Да, – еще короче ответил Стив, не зная, что еще сказать. – Ты точно не разделишься снова и не исчезнешь?  
– Не знаю. Но обычно к утру уже разделялся, так что…

Стив подошел ближе и тоже стал смотреть на небо. Последние звезды были еще заметны, но с каждым мигом они светлели, таяли.

– Какой умник повесил над порогом омелу? – поинтересовался Тони, переведя взгляд с неба на кокетливо перевязанный лентой пучок веточек. – Не Рождество же еще и близко…  
– Ну… друиды, рощи, омела… – постарался понять логику Стив. – Или просто кому-то нужен был легальный повод поцеловать кого-нибудь.  
– Мне. Мне он был нужен, – заявил Тони. – Это – третья вещь, которой я ждал десятилетиями.  
– Что, правда?  
– Ага. Повиси-ка толком без тела между мирами столько лет – тоже начнешь ждать почесываний и поцелуев.

Стив недоверчиво посмотрел на него. Лицо Тони постоянно неуловимо менялось – взрослое, совсем юное, очень красивое, как у Ши из рассказов мамы, довольно пугающее, как, наверное, у фоморов, веселое, уставшее…

– Если я тебя поцелую, ты не исчезнешь?  
– Если ты меня поцелуешь, я совершенно точно не исчезну, – заверил Тони.

Вот и как было не поцеловать?

Через несколько минут, наполненных очень насыщенным молчанием, Стив вдруг издал приглушенный возглас и отступил на шаг.

– Что-то не так?  
– Нет, все так, я просто сообразил, что могу наконец узнать то, что меня интересовало с давних пор!  
– Очень вовремя. И что же это?  
– Твой отец создал летающую машину. Она правда летала?  
– Это и есть твой великий вопрос? Да, разумеется, ты же сам видел.  
– Нет, погоди. Она летала из-за какой-то новой технологии, или это было проявлением магии?  
– Разница не так уж велика, – помолчав, ответил Тони. – Она летала потому, что отец велел ей летать.  
– А ты так можешь?  
– Велеть? Нет. Я же все-таки полукровка, – фраза, казалось, должна была быть грустной, но Тони произнес ее с некоторой гордостью и затаенной радостью. – Я могу лучше.

Он чуть подпрыгнул на месте и завис в воздухе, мигом обретя дополнительное сходство с призраком в саване излишне жизнерадостной расцветки.

– Здорово, – честно сказал Стив. – Говард любил летать, а ты…  
– А я умею. Хочешь, полетаем вместе?

Вот и как было сказать «нет»?

Стив позволил обнять себя за талию и увлечь куда-то в холодное голубое с розовым и золотом небо. Он был полностью счастлив, как маленький ребенок, которому посчастливилось свести дружбу с кем-то из-под холмов. Взрослый в нем только и успел, что мысленно дописать в отчет «А потом мы летали над Бруклином с помощью магии Ши и, знаете, это было здорово».


End file.
